A Beautiful Friendship
by damrhein
Summary: After Emma puts Carol in shock X-23 tells her why they are needed. AU
1. Chapter 1

X-mansion: After Stryker's attack

"Oh, and Carol...if your war is anything like mutant kind's...you're going to need a lot of **Shovels**." Emma Frost said as Carol Danvers also known as Ms. Marvel was led out of the room by Cyclops. After they slammed the door Emma stood there as tears slid from her cheeks as fell on her knees and wept.

As she wept she didn't hear the door open until she heard a voice tell her.

"It needed to be done." She looked up and saw Laura Kinney or X-23 as she was called, with a duffel bag on her shoulder.

"What do you mean" Emma asked as Laura pulled up a chair and explained

"What you did to Ms. Marvel, It needed to be done. Mutant kind is slowly dying out if we continue to do nothing."

"What?" Emma asked, confused bringing a sigh from Laura

"The X-men are too idealist to do what needs to be done to save our race while you and me, who have seen the darker part of the world, are not." She explained "if I had blindly trusted Jay Dust would be dead and Stryker's attack would have gone differently do you understand?"

They were silent for a moment until Emma gasped and asked "you didn't come back for protection did you?" bringing a laugh from Laura.

"Scott, Logan and a few others know we can no longer continue to let our enemies live but everyone here are to famous to be able to do what needs to be done-" Laura explained as she put her bag on her lap and opened it to reveal the gauntlet Stryker used in the attack making Emma gasp "-I on the other hand am not do you understand."

Emma couldn't believe this "who?"

"Who knows?" asked Laura as she put the gauntlet away causing Emma to nodded "Scott and Logan for obvious reasons, Beast to analyze anything I bring back as well as equip me, Madrox and X-Factor gather information on the side for us and the Cuckoos shield the others from you and other telepaths."

Emma was in shock all these people had brought Laura back to be their wet work agent but she had to ask "Why?"

"Not tell you?" Laura asked "We wanted to but Scott said no saying you had enough of this life. But what you did today show him you still had it. Besides the Cuckoos can only do so much"

"What now?" Emma asked with a cold look in her eye showing Laura she was back in the saddle.

"Now I take this metal glove to Beast to analyze while we rebuild and go about our everyday life until we track down the Purifier leadership and I go take them down." Laura explained as she got up and said offhandedly as she left "Oh and the glove Shield was a copy they won't know the difference so no worries" leaving Emma to stare at the door before smirking and thinking "this is the start of a beautiful friendship. Now to go tear Scott a new one for not telling me"

* * *

**This idea had been in my head for a while and I decided to write it down I might continue it if I get enough reviews,** **also I decided to end Bond of the Elemental Star after the Uchiha incident and start it again as new story down the line when they gradutate. This is because I need time to dicide How their going to Where I want them to. In other words I how Whats going to happen but How it's going to get to those points. I overthought my story.**

**Also I put some of my story ideas up on my profile. If you want to use them Please PM me first so I can read them. I'll be making another AN in Bond later on.**


	2. Urgent! Spread the Word

saw this message on a lot of the fics in my Favorites/Alerts box, and seeing how I to am pissed of at Fanfiction, I believe it is important that I, as well as you, do the same as I and thousands of others have done. you should cut and past this to a email or this site is going under and any one with a fiction with a MA rating save your work or edited your hard work and add your name to the list below. Come people! spam fanfiction supportcom! The more of us their are the more they will have to listen move it people.

Also, I advise not reviewing here, because when this is all sorted out, I'll post the next real chapter.

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Jman12394

117Jorn

damrhein


	3. Fanfic Blackout

s

Attention,

As you know, there is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums, and message fellow authors. Thank you.


End file.
